Summer's End
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Merry Christmas! Here's the sequal to the 1C2C, OCNC! And it's a GaP!


The children have gone away. Now with whom we'll play?  
  
A.S.D.A, except for Selkie, who's mine  
  
  
Summer's End  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Gabumon couldn't quite believe it. He continued to stare at the spot where only thirty seconds ago Matt had stood.   
  
It wasn't fair! They'd barely gotten to talk about all the stuff that had happened since the *last* time he'd left!  
  
Are you al right? a squeaky feminine voice asked. He looked down and saw Gatomon looking back with red-rimmed eyes. Her pristine white fur bore the scars of tears shed and dried.  
  
I'm fine. Are you going to be okay? I know how close you and Kari are.  
  
About as close as Mimi and Palmon. But she seems to have found something to comfort her.  
  
Gabumon followed her glance and immediately wished he hadn't. Palmon in his best friends arms!! He couldn't believe it. Sure Agumon was brave and sweet, but he was, well, a bit on the dense side. Was he really the type of guy she was looking for?  
  
It was then he realized the tone of disapproval in the little cat's voice. You don't seem to be too happy about that. he said mildly.  
  
Hmph. I just don't think he should lead her on like that. was all she would say, eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
Gabumon smiled slightly, his hopes returning. If Agumon really didn't like her, she'd be crushed. And although he'd normally never want to see his little flower heartbroken, he was severely tempted by the notion of sweeping in, presenting his heart to replace her broken one, and becoming her hero and true love.  
  
What are you going to do now?  
  
Gatomon apparently hadn't left yet. He hoped his smile hadn't been too obvious. Not sure. You?  
  
Gatomon cast her eyes skyward. I'm going to continue on the quest I began when Wizardmon was....when I switched sides. You know, make up for all my past bad kitty' days? You can join me, if you like. Make up for any bad dog' days? she teased him.  
  
He smiled. Thank you, but I must follow my own path for now. There are...things I must get on with. But with luck, our paths will cross soon.  
  
She nodded understandingly. I'd like that. She winked and ran over to Patamon, who she glomped one last time and waved good-bye.  
  
  
  
He leapt a mile, and then another. Palmon was there, her face still bearing the scars of her tears.  
  
Agumon said you're not going with him. she said it more as an accusation than as a statement. It had surprised her when the orange lizard admitted that his best friend had (politely) refused his offer to return with him to Koromon village. What are you going to do, then?  
  
What *was* he going to do? The Change was drawing near. And while it would be a subtle process and take quite some time before the uninitiated would even notice, Gabumon still wasn't sure he felt comfortable enough to go through it in front of his friends.  
  
Will you be going back to your village?  
  
Was it her, or did he flinch at the question? She'd been hoping that hoping that he'd change his mind and go with Agumon-she could visit him lots without being too obvious about it.  
  
Umm, no. I... he struggled. Would it really be so bad if she came along? He loved her, he knew he did. They'd never been alone together-not since Heymon's cannon had scattered them together. *You almost kissed her* an little voice hissed in his mind.  
  
I have some things....to do....for Matt....  
  
  
  
He was leaving, and his secretive manner didn't exactly fill her with peace. What had happened in that time since they were last together'? Had he... She shook her head, not allowing that train of thought to stop.  
  
And you?  
  
She started, momentarily forgetting he was there. Patamon invited me to go to Primary Village. To look after the new eggs. She felt like she had to impress upon him that the situation was innocent, even though Patamon was too young for her.  
  
Well, that sounds like fun.  
  
Damn, damn, damn!! She had *plans*! Raising babies. She'd be perfect for it. Why would she want to go traipsing about, homeless, with him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Palmon, are ya coming? Patamon asked brightly, unawares of the tragedy in the air.  
  
Be right there! She forced out brightly.  
  
Gabumon took a step back. I won't keep you. Have fun, and hug a couple of them for me?  
  
She smiled weakly and nodded, tears fresh in her eyes again. They both turned and began to walk away.  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
Then Gabumon felt his head being pulled back. Before he could object, he felt something warm, soft, and slightly moist press on his cheek. Looking up, he saw Palmon being swallowed up by the forest.  
  
She'd kissed him. Granted, it couldn't be called a real' kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. He stared after her in silence. Had...he been reading everything wrong?   
  
All those silences. The strangled conversations.... He'd taken them to mean she wasn't interested. Had maybe he been so disbelieving that she could care for someone like him that it had colored his view?  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
  
Palmon. PALMON!!!  
  
Gabumon leapt through the spot where he had seen her vanish, and noisily crashed through the branches, screaming her name.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...  
  
He ran blindly through the bramble, not caring about anything else. No, not when he was so close to having his dreams come true. A fork in the trail- *damn* which way? He dropped to all fours, letting his sensitive nose do all the work. He sniffed for an eternity, even backtracking to where he started and double-checking....  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love dies?  
Only time...  
  
But there was no longer a scent.   
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be,  
In your heart.  
  
She'd vanished completely at the fork. Why would she kiss him and run away? But then, he reasoned, she hadn't *really* kissed him. It was probably just a friendlier good-bye than he was used to. Maybe she'd even done the same thing to the other males.  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
  
He needed time. Time to think. Time to heal. Maybe then, when he had his life sorted out and most of the Change had past, he'd visit Primary Village. Help them out, if needed.  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
But for now, the wolf-lizard guardian of Friendship was alone, packless. Nowhere to go, no one to seek him.  
  
Who knows?  
Only time...  
His heart felt heavier than ever. Tipping his head back, he howled for the first time in his young life. Howled out the pain and the confusion and the loneliness. The sound was acknowledged only by some dry leaves. Fall was coming.  
  
Who knows?  
  
It was time to grow up.  
Only time...  
  
  
  



End file.
